paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dank Meme Pups
WORK IN PROGRESS In memoriam of the PAW Patrol meme page, 2013-2016 (Morning at the Lookout) Ryder was playing Minecraft and Pokemon Go simultaneously using 2 phones when Marshall came running thru the door. Crash! Marshall crashed into Ryder, sending his phones up into the air. One phone's screen switched from Ryder's game to a photo album of rare Pepe the Frog images, aka Rare Pepes. "What's that??" asked Marshall. Ryder blushed. "It's my Rare Pepe collection...I wasn't planning on showing it to anyone but since you've found it, prepare to become Meme-shall." (Cue Eye of the Tiger music. The air horn version of course) Ryder said: "Marshall, you must become one with the memes. Identification is key. WHICH MEME IS DIS?" Ryder held up an EXTRA-REMELY DANK meme: Dat Boi. Marshall hesitated. "There are so many frog memes, I can't remember what this one's name is. Is it Kermit?" A buzzer sounded. "Wrong! You are not fit for becoming a Memer after all. Fetch Chase for me. Clearly he wants to become the very best Memer deep inside." "What?" asked Marshall, confuzzled. Chase had already walked up behind Marshall, interested in what was going on. "Hey Chase, you're pretty tough. Think you can get through a dank vine compilation video without laughing?" asked Ryder. "Sure I can" replied Chase. "I've watched some pretty edgy stuff before." Marshall smirked. "Why you always lyin'?" sung the Dalmatian. Chase rolled his eyes and put in his headphones. Ryder pressed "play" on the (very dank) vine compilation. Five minutes later, Chase was dying with laughter. The DANK vines were too much for him. Ryder shook his head in disappointment. "Skye, Zuma and Rubble - how about you? Do you think you have what it takes to become LIT?" Skye and Zuma said yes. Rubble was too busy chowing down on a bag of Doritos and a half a liter of Mountain Dew to speak so he just nodded his head. Soon the three pups were in shock. They were no match for 2016's extra edgy memes. Even Rubble, who was hardcore MLG and was a member of Faze Clan, couldn't keep a straight face while browsing the memes. Only Rocky was left, but he was nowhere in sight!!1!1!!1!1!! "Oh, Rocky? You're a resourceful pup - could you try your hand at makin' your own meme?" Rocky accepted Ryder's challenge. He whipped out his snapback and his laptop and got to work. An hour later, he was finished. "How do you like this meme, Ryder? Pretty SWAG, huh?" asked Rocky, who showed Ryder an image of Rubble with Comic Sans text pasted onto it. "Bork" said the text. Ryder thought for a moment. "Meh, it's too similar to the famous Doge meme. In fact, your meme is just plain cringey." Rocky was heartbroken!! Then Ryder made him feel 100 times worse - "I'm disgusted by you weak Memers. In fact, I'll have you all replaced with digital doggos in a jiffy. They'll be MEME-TASTIC!" Well, that escalated quickly. The pups gasped. Who could save them??!?! Harambe could. Immediately after Ryder finished his sentence, Harambe landed behind Rocky's truck. AWESTRUCK, none of the pups could approach the gorilla!!! Ryder decided to take back what he said earlier - "I didn't mean what I said back there, dear Harambe. I'm sorry we had to meet like this." Harambe ignored Ryder and decided to teach the pups all about meme history. Ryder scoffed and insisted that he knew more about memes than Harambe himself!! Harambe gave Ryder the death stare. Suddenly Harambe looked up - Shrek was hovering above him with his arms crossed!! The Lookout transformed into Shrek's swamp home. "What are you doing in my swamp?!" Shrek yelled as the pups sank into the muddy water. Zuma gave each of the pups an air tank. "We can hide from Shrek down here, but not for long." Skye found an old picture frame in the mud. After wiping it clean, she could clearly make out what it was - it was a framed, signed painting of the single best meme, Primitive Sponge!! Ryder was surprised at Skye's extra dank discovery. "What a find! Owning this makes all you pups the greatest Memers ever!" (You're all good pups, and you saved the day...) But wait, there's more. The pups were still stuck in Shrek's swamp and Harambe was long gone!! Will they return to Adventure Bay and finally make a quality meme??? Will Ryder befriend Harambe??? Check back on this page soon to find out in Dank Meme Pups: Part 2.